HANGING ON
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: Would this day end for Steve like it started with nice banter between Mike and him or would this day be the day all officers are afraid of?


**A/N Every day Steve, Mike and all the other police officers know this day could be their last day, killed in the line of duty. In "Flags Of Terror" after being kidnapped this could be that day for Steve. Happily all went well. However since I saw that episode I asked myself what would have happened if they all had to get in the plane.**

**Disclaimer**: The characters I use, still belong to Quin Martin, the creator of this series.

**HANGING ON**

"Steve I am feeling helpless" these words by Mike Steve kept hearing walking back to the boat "Seaplane Atlanta". He felt likewise with one big difference though. He was the only one, who could make the big difference. His next step meant if the other three victims of kidnapping and he would live or die. Their only way out was to find out the number printed on the roll of film. It had to be a 2,3 or 5. If he knew he could let Mike know on their way to the plane. Otherwise Kerry, Nick, Tim and he would be killed in the place of the kidnapper's choice in North-Africa.

"Think Steve. How can I draw the attention of their kidnappers, so they will distracted long enough from the camera so one of us can take a peek on the film roll. Kerry a fragile ballet dancer the most logical choice. All kidnappers won't fear her. They believe she won't hurt a fly". Steve thought returning to the others.

Once inside rough pushed down on the couch by Dallam, the leader of the group, he had the blueprint ready. Now he had to fill the others in and ask them for their approval. As well Kerry as Tim and as Nick agreed to the plan however not totally voluntarily. All three thought it would be too dangerous for Steve to trigger Sonny to fight regarding the fact that Sonny was already furious with Steve, because Steve had killed his brother. Tim suggested he would do it instead of Steve.

"I appreciate what you want to do, but because he is already so bend it won't take long till he attacks me." Steve responded silently but firm. Now it was up to him. When Dallam, Katherine and Murray were listening to the radio broadcast by Leist of KBEX on the radio Steve took a deep breath, stood up to walk outside to the back of the ship where Sonny was on guard. Noticing Steve, he demanded him to go back inside in a brute way "Would you like to lay down permanently?"

"You talk like some gangster movie or something. You think you are Humphry Bogart."

"Get inside now." Sonny responded angry.

"Do you want to go through with this? I hope you aren't as dumb as your brother, do you?" Steve tried to trigger Sonny further. And It worked. He became furious. His eyes spitted fire. With his weapon he hit Steve anyplace he could hit him. Despite his hands cuffed behind his back Steve was able to avoid a few hits. The next though was one hell of a hit. He flew backwards to land hard with the back of his head on the inner frame of the yacht. All darkened for a short while. When he opened his eyes, he looked straight into Dallam's eyes shaking him to wake him up. The only thing he remembered was Sonny's hit and the sound of a shot. Lightly confused he looked around him. He saw Sonny lying motionless near him

"Keller stand up. Inside now." Dallam yelled at him. With help he was able to get on his feet. Standing on his feet he became very dizzy and he felt something wet at the back of his head. He almost fell backwards again. Dallam grabbed him by one arm to prevent that. "Don't act like a drama queen. Just walk inside. Nothing worse has happened to you. Sonny is the one who got killed by a bullet. The same bullet that only scratched your side. And a big bump with a little hole at the back of your head. I hope it hurts."

Once inside Dallam pushed Steve back into his seat to call SFPD Mike Stone to demand for a plane, because what just had happened was the final straw. Though before he had reached the phone Steve started rolling with his eyes to lose consciousness. Murray rushed over to him to wake him up. No response. Murray screamed for help. Dallam came rushing to Steve while Donna just laughed diabolical "Is our cop in pain?"

"Donna shot up. This could mean that our cop has a serious injury. That I know from the one year in a fit sanity I studied medicine. He could die. I don't want to get guilty off. And if the police apprehend us, we get the death penalty or a life sentence without a chance on parole for certain." Murray responded pretty uptight.

Before Donna could respond Dallam spoke "Both of you keep calm and listen. Without any doubt it will be sad if our young cop dies but regarding our cause at one hand he just will be collateral damage and at the other hand it comes in handy. His condition will speed all up. I will call the lieutenant now. "Need to talk to the lieutenant straight away."

Within a few seconds Mike answered before Dallam could say something "We are working on it. We only need time."

"Listen Lieutenant each second counts now. Especially for your man. He made a bad fall fighting with Sonny, who got killed by one of your man."

"Correction it wasn't one of us. It was the father of the girl you shot." Mike interrupted.

"I don't care. Your boy is probable hurt severe. He is unconscious. Besides he is bleeding from the back of his head and from his side. For his sake he needs medical help. As soon as we can take off to Morocco or Libya you get your man. First within 5 minutes we have a water plane to our disposal, which will fly to the Seaplane Harbor at the North Access road, where a taxi will be waiting to take us to SF International, from which a plane with pilot and crew will fly to North Africa. Now lieutenant it is up to you. Your Stevie will only have a chance to survive if you do what we want. Otherwise he will die due to his injuries or the bomb." Dallam spoke demandingly. At the other side it was extremely silent. This was the worst scenario, which he had hoped to avoid. What startled Mike. Something that terrorist never may notice. "Did you lose your voice lieutenant?" Dallam yelled.

"No, I haven't. I had to think, because till now I was only able to find a seaplane to fly you all to the Seaplane Harbor at the North Access road. About the rest the cab with driver and the plane to fly you to your place of choice we are still negotiating." Mike answered calmly.

"I will give you another half an hour. If you haven't fixed it by then the chances that your man will survive this ordeal will be reduced to zero. Half an hour later the next will be killed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do. I will call you back within twenty-five minutes." Mike answered assured and hang up. Immediately he gathered his team around him to tell them that the whole situation had changed. His first idea wouldn't going to work. They would have to let the water plane fly away with the terrorists and their hostages to the Seaplane Harbor. The limousine which would drive all of them to a plane at SF International. "listen men I have made a new blueprint. After I filled you in all need to go quickly and smoothly. Four lives are depending on you." Mike got all the attention "Norm you will arrange the limousine. Bill while you drive to SF International with Dan, I will contact SF International with the request for a plane with crew. This crew will be some of us or SWAT people. Hurry the clock is ticking. Each second counts."

On the boat the terrorists were watching each minute go by. At the same time, they needed to plan how to act once the water plane would be landing. The time they were deliberating Kerry, Nick and Tim used to find out how bad Steve's condition was and if they could ask him how to let Lieutenant know or someone else of SFPD what number was on the roll of film. Kerry wasn't sure if it was a 2 or an upside down 5. Tim, who was the closest to Steve asked "Steve how are you? Can you open your eyes?"

To their dismay Steve opened his eyes looking confused though speaking a few inarticulate words to close his eyes again. Probably had Steve lost his consciousness. He was none responsive on questions of the other hostages. Extreme panic took possess of them. "How to act now?" their number one question, since Steve wasn't able anymore to tell them what his exact plan was.

Their abductors though didn't give them the chance to deliberate. From this moment forward their lives were in the hands of the SFPD. Steve's life even more than theirs. If they would have had any sense about the love of that older lieutenant for Steve, they would have known he would do all in his power to save his alleged son together with them.

In cooperation with his own team, FBI, the SWAT team and the maire's office Mike had started their rescue the minute he had hung up the phone. Twenty-six minutes after Dallam had set Mike an ultimatum, he had his blueprint 95% completed. He was waiting for the official confirmation of the CEO of New York's biggest Airport, JFK International, that he would play along with them to be able to end the kidnapping before the plane could take off towards the destination which the kidnappers had chosen. JFK was the only choice Mike got whether he liked it or not. Since through all the country more airplanes were taking off or land as usual and in the south a hurricane forbid planes to take off the National Law of Airspace ordered them to fly to JFK to fill up the engines with kerosene before taking off to Morocco of Libya.

Time to call the leader of the gang Dallam, who answered after one ring "Lieutenant Stone I presume. Right on time. Just 32 seconds left. Congratulations you have saved your cop's life. I hope you have good news. Think before you speak. Lives are at stake."

"I have arranged all so you can fly to the country of your own choice. It will go as follows. Within ten minutes a water plane will land near the boat. It will take you all to the Seaplane Harbor at North Access Rd flying along the close under the radar. You will pass Isias Creek Channel, India Basin, Oyster Point Channel and San Bruna Channel. Going ashore a great limousine with driver, Bill Tanner, will be waiting there for you to drive you to SF International where on runway 10L the Embraer EMB 110 with crew, two pilots and one stewardess, will be at your disposal to fly you all to the country of your choice in North Africa. There is only one but. Since it just has landed when you arrive at the special chosen runway meaning too less time to fully fill up the engines with kerosene the pilots need to land and tank at an airport before flying abroad. And the way it looks so far according the laws of flying it will be the John F. Kennedy airport in New York."

"Is that all lieutenant Stone?" Dallam asked.

"Sorry I was almost forgotten that. Yes, there is one minor detail. Still I am not sure if you see it the same way." Mike added calmly. At the other side of the line it was silent for a while followed by a deep sigh.

"And what is that minor detail. Remember you are playing with four lives."

"You got that right. Those lives we are trying to save. The whole deal depends on the condition that you let at each step one of the kidnapped people go starting with my injured officer."

"Do you think you have to deal with retards old man? That boy of yours is our way out. The time we have Steven J. Keller in our hands, you won't kill us. You can have our ballerina Kerry Martin. The two men I need to carry Stevie to the plane. Take it or leave it. What is it going to be?" Dallam spoke agitated.

"Okay I will agree after I know the young officer, my son, is still alive and the other three will have to be handed over to the police before the plane will take off to North Africa."

Once again it was completely silent at the other end of the line. Slight panic came over him knowing Steve was already unconscious for a rather long time. He was breathing regularly however he didn't react on voices or touches. No response made Mike feel worried and angry at the same time "Do I get an answer?"

"Yes, calm old man. Your son doesn't make me laugh. Since when do father and son have different surnames? Don't try to con us."

"True Steve isn't my biological son. He became though the son I always wanted and to him I am the father he had never had. Spoken enough I want to speak with Steve now." Mike yelled louder than he intended. As a cop he had learned during training that in case of an abduction to become kind of friends.

"Take it easy before you know you get a heart attack daddy." Mike heard Dallam demand the men to carry Steve to the phone. And a woman's voice probable Kerry "What are you going to do to him? Don't hurt him again. His injuries are severe enough."

"Here is your son daddy. You can talk to him." While Dallam spoke, he slapped Steve in the face to awake him.

"Steve here Mike. Help is on the way. Please talk to me." Mike asked just at the right moment. The kidnappers were lucky Steve opened his eyes as Dallam slapped him in the face. Hearing Mike's voice a faint smile conjured on the young officer's face. "This voice he loved to hear" Steve thought to be able to say "Hi Mike good to" then he got unconscious again. Dallam noticing that waved with his gun to take Steve back to the couch at the same time moving the receiver from Steve to himself "Spoken enough to Stevie. When does the water plane land?"

"Within 8 minutes from now." Mike answered keeping his voice low while his heart was pounding and his head one big turmoil. The lives of his alleged son, who was injured, and the other three on the boat were in his hands. Nothing may go wrong. The only consolation to him were the very skilled people he was working with here in SF and in New York. He had especial to rely on the skills of the two men and two women of the Green Berets, who would be the pilots and stewardesses of the Embraer EMB 110. At the right time they would do their job and free the hostages.

Right at the second the water-plane landed on the water close to the Seaplane Atlanta. After it landed Dallam called Mike to tell him they would come out leaving Kerry behind as agreed. Mike or one of his men could free her after the waterplane had taken off otherwise he would push the button and the boat with her in it would be blown up.

Patience was his device. Jeopardize the lives of Steve and the others was out of the order. Although he felt the urge to intervene when the kidnappers appeared with their hostages outside the boat and watched Nick and Tim carrying a motionless Steve to the plane he bit on his lips, clenched his fists while a few tears rolled down his cheeks, which he tried to hide for the others with him. He didn't succeed though. Healy witnessed it and laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. All present knew what Steve meant to Mike. No word was spent. All fingers were crossed hoping the kidnapping would end well and Steve would survive this ordeal. If not, Mike could break for good.

After the seaplane had taken off the Swat team moved quickly forward to the boat to free Kerry, who was left behind in the boat as agreed. Luckily, she wasn't injured only shaken up. Immediately she was brought to the present ambulance, where the paramedic was waiting for her for a quick checkup. In the County General she would get a full checkup and the possibility to recover. Healy and Norm got the order to follow the ambulance to talk to her when possible.

Meanwhile the seaplane had arrived at the Seaplane Harbor at the N. Access Rd. Bill could observe this from the limousine. He got nervous when the door of the plane didn't open immediate. He hoped Steve's condition hadn't deteriorated. He sighed relieved when a few minutes later the door was opened. One by one they got out. First Dallam followed by Katherine looking around the vicinity with their guns up for police. Then Tim and Nick carrying Steve. Final as last Murray armed acting the same as his buddies. Bill got out of the car for two reasons. First to open the doors for the terrorists/abductors and their victims to make sure there will be no aberration of Mike's plan and stick to his timetable. Second but most important to be able to check upon his best friend. Helping Tim and Nick to get Steve in the limousine Bill asked Steve how he was doing. He didn't get an answer though. Nick, who saw the fear in Bill's eyes, tried to put Bill a bit at peace responding "Steve has been awake for a short while. He just lost his consciousness again. No worries Tim and I will watch over him."

"Thanks Nick" Bill whispered. Once all be seated in the limousine Bill got in and drove them straight forward to SF International runway 10L, where their plane with crew was waiting ready for take-off. As smoothly as possible all get out of the car in the same order as they got in. No change in order they walked to the plane. On their way over Bill dared to walk with them begging the abductor's leader Dallam to change places with Steve.

"One step closer and the cop will be killed like you." Katherine spoke very agitated. Bill stopped at close range of them holding his hands up. Being so near he noticed Steve opening his eyes for a sec to roll them into the back of his head. It made Bill feel nausea. Every fiber inside of him screamed to intervene to end this ordeal. The worst idea ever though he knew. If Mike could be strong, he had to be too. So, with mixed feelings he watched the terrorists with their hostages aboard. After one of the stewardesses had closed the door Bill got in the car and drove off to head for Bryant Street, where they all would gather. Driving away he saw the plane take off. As one of the last he entered the bull pen. All eyes were pointed at him especially Mike's. One moment he was as being team leader all ears on the phone with the NYPD, their special teams and Jim Baker, the CEO of JFK New York, the other moment he only wanted to know how Steve was doing. Repeating Nick's words to Mike felt as some comfort, which made Mike feel even more determent to bring all hostages home alive and kicking. From this moment on he could only hope and pray and keep the line open to JFK New York.

Meanwhile in the plane the four special team members were in control. They fulfilled all wishes of the kidnappers, who weren't at ease at the beginning. In every move they saw a threat, which made them dangerous. One move too many and they would shoot. Beside keeping the kidnapper's profile low by giving them their favorite beverages mixed with low dosages of tranquilizers one stewardess also a trained nurse kept an eye on Steve to be able to bring their captain up to date, so he could start code red to make an emergency landing, Every step was accounted for. With the permission to land the final face of their mission started. When the pilots and stewardesses were preparing, Steve's condition deteriorated quickly. He started to shake all over his body. The gargling sounds he made believe he had to vomit. Tim screamed for help. It wasn't possible though, because after the plane had landed as agreed with the terrorists the fuel truck approached, but instead of refueling the lights in and around the plane were putt off. All inside the plane didn't know what was happening. Within ten minutes the hostages were rescued, and Dallam, Katherine and Murray apprehended, cuffed roughly and read their rights by officers of NYPD after the Green Berets or the Swat had handed them over. Paramedic present at the runway hurried to Steve. To their dismay he wasn't breathing anymore a faint pulse they felt though. Immediately they started CPR. The moment Steve was breathing, and he had a normal pulse he was transported at high speed, blue lights and sirens, to the nearest hospital Memorial Hospital.

Worldwide was broadcasted how the kidnapping was ended, the terrorists were thrown handcuffed in police vans and transported to NYPD headquarters and the hostages brought to ambulances for a medical check-up. Mike and his crew were watching too. You would think a loud cheer would be at its place. Tension was only felt especially by Mike, Bill Steve's best friend, Dan and Norm, because they hadn't seen a glimpse of Steve or heard something about his condition. The CEO of the JFK New York didn't know either. Mike had to wait till the CEO of JKF Airport was brought up to date by the leader of the Swat or the Green Berets. Final forty-five minutes later Colonel Waverly had time to talk to him. According the Colonel all went as planned "Hostages free, kidnappers arrested no casualties as far as I know"

"Does that account for that young cop, who was already injured when the plane took off in SF, where someone is eager waiting for good news."

"Before I answer I will page my head of operations." Within a few minutes he got the answer he needed. "Sorry have bad news. The young officer Keller didn't breathe when the paramedics reached him. After reviving him he was transported to Memorial Hospital. At this moment he has been medical checked. More I don't know. I only hope this examination won't confirm the diagnosis of the paramedics, who suspected severe brain damage. Just call Memorial and ask for Dr. Hopkins."

"Okay I will call him immediately. Without the knowledge how the young officer Steven Keller is doing I can't call his boss Lieutenant Stone, whose tone of voice told me this young man meant more to him"

"Jim in case you have new info concerning this young officer let me know. You have my work and home number" Colonel Waverly responded with a concerning undertone.

"Yes, Arthur I will." This had struck both men more than expected. The reason was obvious. Both had a son of Steve's age. With a heavy heart Jim picked up the phone and dialed the number of Memorial Hospital to ask for Dr. Hopkins. Jim was put through straight away.

"Dr. Hopkins attending physician ER speaking."

"Jim Baker CEO JFK Colonel Waverly told me I could call you concerning the condition of that young man who has been brought to your hospital unconscious with probable a severe head injury. Lieutenant Stone of SFPD, Steven Keller's direct superior and more."

"I see. You caught me right on time. A few seconds later and I would have been on my way to the Hallway to give an update in front of the national and international press broadcasted worldwide. I assume you want me to be totally frank." Baker nodded confirming Inspector Steven Keller was brought in right on time. A few minutes later and he wouldn't have survived it. Due to a blow to his head he had developed a subdural hemorrhage, which had started with a few drops. However now the artery was leaking dangerously. Immediate brain surgery stopped it. Now we keep him in artificial sleep for a few days to see how he snaps back. The next 48 hours are very important. If there won't be any complications, then the prognosis will be good for Steven."

"Thanks Dr. Hopkins" Jim Baker hung up to dial Mike's number, so he wouldn't hear it during the press conference on TV. Mike's phone rang at the same time as the Dr. Hopkins was announced. Hoping for more news about Steve Mike answered after the first ring. While Jim Baker brought Mike up to date his men were watching the news. With fear in their hearts all eyes were pointed at Mike's office. A second later the door went open and Mike exited with head bowed to address his men. Noticing the TV was on he only said "Sorry you already know" he turned around to return inside walking as a broken man. Bill, Dan and Norm felt numb too. Without saying one word the three men knew what Mike wanted. Only Captain Devitt or Olsen could be of any significance. Probable wishful thinking. Devitt had a heart for his men Olsen didn't have mostly. If it concerned Steve certainly not. Ringing phones awoke them out of their gaze. The bullpen was turned into a madhouse. The calls didn't concern crimes. They all concerned Steve; great admiration for him alternated with fear for his life. All new TV/Radio Station national/international had a request for an interview with Mike or one of them if Mike turned it down. After half an hour Mike couldn't take it anymore. He broke. His men heard him yell "Stop harassing me idiots." Followed by throwing his phone against a wall. Then he stormed out of his office into the direction of the door while tears rolled down his face. Bill emotional too had to tell himself not to go after Mike to comfort him. Mike needed some time alone. At the door though he was stopped by Captain Olsen and Devitt, who were entering 450. The last one took him gentle by the arm leading him to the nearest interrogation room.

After Olsen had exited and closed the door behind himself Bill, Norm and Dan looked at each other wondering if this would end positive for Mike. Healy snuck as close as possible towards the interrogation room hoping he would hear what Olsen or Devitt said to Mike. To his dismay stood both the Captains with their back towards the glass. He couldn't read their lips. Reading Mike's face though.

Meanwhile inside the room Captain Olsen asked Mike to sit down. As Mike sat Devitt laid his hand on his shoulder, saying "Rudy continue."

"Since Devitt and I know what Steve means to you Devitt dialed immediately the number of Memorial Hospital to talk with Steve's physician about his prognosis. As you already know the next 24 till 48 hours will be crucial. Then Devitt asked Dr. Hopkins if it would be of importance if someone close to Steve would be there like a father or a sibling. The doc answered it would certainly. A loved-one close to a patient has only advantage. And he had an idea about who that could be" Olsen stopped a second looking at Mike "You Mike, go home pack a duffel bag to fly to New York. You can take Jeannie with you. "

"I can't take Jeannie. She is on a field trip to Paris, France. I am glad she is." Mike responded numb.

"Mike did you understand me. Look here are the two tickets to New York. Take Bill if Jeannie is abroad." Olsen continued handing Mike the tickets. Looking at them and back to Olsen he finally got it.

"Thanks, my friends. I will ask Bill. But who will lead the department?" Mike replied excited followed by a warm embrace for both men. Mike rushed out of the room with mixed emotions all over his face: a big smile combined with tears in his eyes, which Bill, Dan and Norm noticed rushing towards him. Feeling a big lump in his throat Mike couldn't to say a word. Instead he grabbed Tanner by his tie pulling him outside room 450. "Go home, pack a bag and tell Ruby you are flying with me to New York to my boy and your best friend." Mike spoke finally outside.

"Did I hear it right Mike? Did Olsen allow you and me to fly to Steve in Memorial?" Tanner asked. Mike nodded "I am on my way. Where do we meet and what time?"

"In an hour at my place." Both men grabbed their stuff to leave homicide and headquarters. Captain Devitt entered to fill the rest present in and assumed power.

No sooner said than done Bill knocked at Mike's front door exactly 48 minutes later. Mike still packing was stunned to see Bill accompanied by his wife Ruby. Now Mike got it. She was the reason Bill was so quick.

"Ruby good to see you. Couldn't Bill pack on his own or are you glad to have the house and kids to yourself?" Mike asked teasingly.

"Yes, Mike the more I would help to pack the sooner he was gone that terrible husband of mine." Ruby answered looking amused at Bill.

"Thanks, I love you too." Bill responded.

"All joking aside I drove Bill over here to tell you personally how much I sympathize with you and of course with Steve. Tell him he will be in my thoughts and prayers. And I wish you a good flight."

"Thanks a lot." Twenty minutes later their taxi arrived. The two men got in and the driver started the engine to head to SF International. Ruby watched them till the car had become a spot at the horizon. Their flight to New York was ready for take-off after they had checked in. Having no delay, the plane landed at JFK as planned at 7:05 p.m. In world record time they sat in a yellow cab on their way to Memorial Hospital wishing Steve's condition had improved.

The opposite was the case. Apparent all seemed to be well with Steve after the surgery. Like Dr. Hopkins had ordered the nursed at the ICU to check upon him each fifteen minutes. An hour and a half later though the pressure in Steve's brain was increasing, which made his heartrate rage. Alarm bells went off. A second surgery was inevitable. To Dr. Hopkins' dismay this hemorrhage had been his fault. He hadn't closed the vein properly. That wouldn't happen once more. He asked Dr. Seymour who assisted him to check his work three times to close Steve's skull after adding a drain. He would be honest about that and make a note in Steve's patient file. Around 4:55 p.m. Steve was back at his ICU room. The number of check-ups had been increased and the doc was stand-by. His feeling of guilt was the reason. Besides now he could avoid the difficult questions of reporters on his way home as scheduled. Contrary to Steve's alleged father Mike Stone if he would appear here. He would be totally frank.

A lot of check-ups later Mike and Bill arrived at the information desk of Memorial. The nurse told them to take the elevator to the fifth floor where the ICU was stationed. Meanwhile she would call to the ICU to announce them. Luckily Dr. Hopkins was more at ease the moment he faced Mike and Bill. Like he had agreed with himself he told the whole story ending with the good news that Steve's prognosis looked brighter after the second surgery. Still Steve would be kept in an artificial coma for the following 48 hours.

"Okay doc we do understand you. You have made a mistake and mend it. Please can we see him now?" Mike asked impatiently.

"Yes certainly. You can stay as long as you want, but no food or beverages near the machines at ICU."

"Doc I know this isn't the first time at ICU for me. Steve has already spent a lot of time at that ward in San Francisco. It is like a bad omen haunts him. And till know physician skills, my presence and my prayers has pulled him through, so if you won't mind Bill and I will stay to talk to Steve for an hour or so. Then we need to check in our hotel to eat, shower and sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll return around 10:30 a.m. after we have talked with the Chief of Police."

"Got you then I will see you both in the morning."

Once inside room 502 Mike and Bill sat each at one side of Steve's bed connecting with Steve by laying a hand on Steve's and telling l him how much he meant to them. An hour later it was time to head for their hotel.

"Steve son time for us to go. We need some sleep too. Listen tomorrow no excuses as "Sleepy boss". It is time for another father/son talk." Mike spoke caressing Steve's right side of the face gently.

"Bye buddy I'll see you tomorrow. Ruby sends you her love and you are in her prayers." Bill added padding Steve's left shoulder.

As agreed, Bill and Mike entered the Headquarter of NYPD at exactly 8:30 a.m. Officer Shapiro at the information desk welcomed them. Next she called her Chief's secretary to let her know the SFPD were arrived. Since she wasn't allowed to leave her office-desk she told them to take the elevator to the 9th floor, where the Chief's secretary Amy Dillinger was waiting for them.

Arriving at the 9th floor Amy Dillinger was awaiting them. Straight out of the elevator she led them to the Chief's office, where all people involved in freeing the hostages. All together they had made a fist against terrorism. A reason to celebrate, however some issues still had to be taken care off. Each step of the people involved had to be put on paper and signed. Next they had to arrange the extradition to SFPD. Since the act of terrorism had begun in San Francisco it was crystal clear the arrested terrorists had to be brought to trail there. Samuel Johnson, the DA of New York city, would call Gerry O'Brien to putt the legal issues on paper, so all had gone by the book.

"Lieutenant Stone I will call you if all has been prepared. Bill and you can accompany them home together with those four Green Berets. If that is what you want." Samuel Johnson addressed Mike.

"I appreciate it don't get me wrong, but I only fly back to SF with Steve. Bill can go with them." Mike responded looking at Bill.

"Sorry Mike. If you don't fly back I won't either, because I had to promise Captain Devitt to keep a close eye on you. Besides Steve is my best friend. I have to be convinced totally he only his to stay in the hospital for a short period of time."

"I got you both. You will hear from me in due time. Chief I am off now." Samuel responded.

"If you'll excuse Bill and me too. We need to go to Memorial. Our presence is acquired. Bye!" Mike answered walking into the direction of the door without waiting for an answer with Bill in pursuit.

When they entered room 502 Dr. Hopkins had just checked upon Steve thoroughly. He looked at them beamingly.

"Doc what makes you smile like that?" Mike asked.

"Very good news. All his vital signs couldn't be better. Nothing seems to point at brain damage. Still, I'll let him sleep for a few hours before waking him out of his artificial sleep. The whole truth we'll find out then."

"How long is a few hours doc?" Bill responded sounding impatient.

"I was thinking about 4 p.m. this afternoon."

"That's a deal Mike and I will be here." Bill took Dr. Hopkins' hand to shake it. While Dr. Hopkins exited Steve's room Mike and Bill sat down by Steve's bed till 1 p.m. to tell him the great news and celebrate. Then they went to a restaurant close to Memorial for a good dinner to be able to stay the night with Steve.

Sooner than expected 4 p.m. had come. The moment Dr. Hopkins would remove the IV, which kept Steve in an artificial coma, the moment of truth would come closer with each degree Steve's temperature would increase till 36 degrees Celsius. Around 6 a.m. the next morning Mike was witness of slight eye movement. Steve didn't open them yet. However, when Mike cupped Steve's face gently with his right hand and squeezed Steve's left hand with his left Steve opened his eyes for a sec. Mike awoke Bill to demand him to get dr. Hopkins, who showed up within minutes.

"One question lieutenant Stone did Steve show any sign of recognition." Doc asked.

"I don't know. It was too short."

"Page me as soon as he opens his eyes again." Mike and Bill nodded.

Both men sat down near Steve's bed talking to him about usual things watching him closely. Half an hour later not paying attention to him out of the blue they heard someone ask "Mike, Bill are you here?" Quickly they turned their heads towards Steve, whose green eyes were looking from one to the other. They couldn't believe it. Both they grabbed a hand of Steve asking stumbling "Steve can you repeat that?"

"Yes, Mike I will try it. My head hurts." Steve responded speaking far less audible. He closed his eyes once more. Mike pushed the red button. A nurse and dr. Hopkins appeared asap in the room "He has just opened his eyes, recognized us and spoke. Doc what worries me was he spoke about terrible headache before he lost consciousness again."

"Nothing to worry about. These headaches will bother him for a very long time. I'll let a nurse give him a strong pain killer through an IV, so next time he wakes up he will feel less pain. You will see me within an hour." Dr. Hopkins exited room 502. Like he had promised nurse Hathaway entered to connect a bag with pain killers to Steve's drip. Now they only could wait till Mike's buddy boy would wake up again.

Maybe due to the pain meds an hour later Steve opened his eyes again. The pain seemed gone. A familiar smile appeared even on his face when Mike told a joke. Not only Steve's feeling for humor but also his clear mind seemed to be back. After being reassured Mike and Bill were really there he was wondering if Kerry, Tim and Nick were alive. He could recall all what had happened till he started the fight with Sonny. He knew he fell felt a tremendous pain and all blackened.

"Buddy Boy do you have any recollection what happened after the blow to your head?" Mike had to ask.

"No Mike not really. I only see flashes of the inside of a plane and voices screaming." Steve answered reluctantly "I wished I could. I felt I let the others and SFPD down. Because I couldn't finish what I started other people could have died."

"Steve you have done all you can. Don't blame yourself. You are the only one injured the worst. I was afraid to lose you. I had to believe the word of a terrorist and lay your life in the hands of the 4 specialists in the plane and a SWAT team of NYPD on the ground." Mike responded sounding emotional.

"And thanks to those people Tim, Nick and you were freed. We all witnessed at TV. Then we need to wait for good news about you, which seemed to last hours. Finally, Mike was told by a Dr. Hopkins that it had been a close call."

Noticing their emotions Steve realized the last days had been an emotional roller coaster for Mike and Bill. Flashes of the ordeal passed his mind. These bad memories had a negative effect. Steve became extreme uptight with the result his headache returned. Bill immediately pushed the red button, so nurse Hathaway could insert pain killers combined with a sedative to the empty bag with a syringe.

"Mr. Keller you need rest, just a few hours of sleep. If you wake up your dad and friend will be here." Nurse Hathaway spoke determent. Although wanted to resist within 5 minutes he was asleep. Mike kissed him on the only place of his forehead, what was bandage free whispering "Son I am here when you wake up.

Since Steve would sleep for two hours at least Mike and Bill decided to go to lunch at Druthers Brewing Company after filling Captain Devitt in about the last developments. Besides walking in fresh air would do them some good, because the next days, Steve would be their priority, meaning staying long hours in a stuffy hospital room. Before they knew three hours had passed. Feeling guilty they hurried back to room 502, where Steve was still asleep. Out of breath relieved though they sat down waiting till the young man would open his eyes. The food, the fresh air and the heat inside the room made them feel drowsy.

"If Steve doesn't wake up soon, I will doze off." Bill said yawning.

"Me either Bill. He has to awake us." Mike responded jokingly "Shall I get us some hot strong cup of coffee?"

"Yes, Mike do that. And more important let us start with some stretching exercises."

"Yes, great idea Bill. You do it while I am watching you sipping my coffee. Lifting my cup of coffee is exercise enough for this old man."

"Yes, you are an old man indeed." A voice answered.

"Who does think he is funny and can insult me." Mike responded not realizing it was Steve.

"Hello Mike, it is me." Both men turned asap their head towards Steve.

"We are glad you are awake finally. We almost fell asleep too. Do you need something?"

"Yes, first a glass of water I am so thirsty and a few biscuits I am starving. Second I need to know who has rescued the others and me."

While Mike got the beverages, Bill hurried to the nurses-station to ask the nurses for some food for Steve. Quickly he returned with nurse Hathaway, who brought some crackers with cheese and jelly. Besides she helped him to straighten up to be able to eat and drink. After she had exited the room Mike told Steve who were the heroes beside Steve himself who had ended the kidnapping without any casualties or fatalities.

"Mike when can I see them? I owe them my life. How can I thank them? I need to see them." Steve responded extremely emotional. Since Steve didn't may have stress Mike promised him to call their boss right now.

"Bye Mike, Bill will keep me company." Steve spoke impatiently uptight. The only thing Mike could do was to put his words into actions. He turned around to exit the room. In the corner of his right eye he saw Steve relax, what conjured a big smile on Mike's face.

Half an hour later Mike returned with good news. Tomorrow if Steve had been transported to a normal hospital room at the third floor all men and women concerned would come and visit him before they would fly back to San Francisco.

"Yes San Francisco he longed for too. No city could be compared with his San Francisco." Steve was thinking. Images of the bay and the Golden Gate passed by. "I want to go home too. If the doc appears, I will demand to be flown home."

"Steve be reasonable. Do yourself a favor and be more patient. You just awoke out of a coma still being connected to IV's and you need regular check-ups. When the time is right, we fly back together to San Francisco. According Dr. Hopkins you could be flown back to San Francisco in a plane accommodated with medical supplies within a week provided all goes well. However, it is undisputable that you will have to stay a fortnight at least in County General in SF."

"If I go home, I'll go to my apartment at Union Street not to another hospital."

"Steve please listen, to your old man. All he said is true. You are not able to stand up. Even trying is endangering your life. I want to remind you Mike thought he had lost you, the son he never had. He felt helpless. He had to lay your life in the hands of others. He has grown ten years older in two or three days. Don't do that to him again. This time he wouldn't survive, so keep it cool and do what the doc tells you to recover fully." Bill added.

"Sorry Mike and Bill." Steve responded turning his head ashamed away trying not to cry. He didn't succeed though. The sobbing sounds he made betrayed him. Mike had to comfort him. He laid his hand on Steve's shoulder squeezing it gently "Son Jeannie and you are my everything. I want to keep it that way." Steve turned his head towards Mike looking sad.

"I think you two need time to talk. I will get us some coffee after calling Ruby." Bill spoke. He exited the room to return after an hour. All was perfect again between father and son. Despite this good news after Dr. Hopkins did his regular check-up, he asked Mike and Bill to leave. Steve needed his rest. It all had taken its toll on the young man. His blood pressure and pulse were too high, which had caused a headache again. Before the pain would become unbearable Steve got meds through his IV.

"Gentlemen you will know sleep is the best medicine. If he awakes tomorrow morning, he will be transferred to room 305, where you can visit him from 10 a.m."

"Doc we'll understand. Steve we'll see you in the morning." Steve was already half asleep.

Once back in their hotel Mike and Bill treated themselves at an extended diner. After paying the bill they showered to go to bed. Refreshed they arrived at Memorial. Inside they went straight forward to the third floor, where Steve should be stationed by now at 10:30 a.m. And Dr. Hopkins had kept to his word. Steve was waiting for them beaming realizing he wasn't attached to any machine or IV. Nevertheless, he knew he had to take it easy. That morning when a nurse came to freshen him up and he had to lift his head up and forward he became very dizzy. He felt extremely sick. Later after the nurse had shoved a cushion under his head so he sat a bit up and he had eaten a bit he felt finally better. "Mike and Bill, I want to apologize once more for my behavior yesterday. You two were so right. This morning made me more and more aware of that. I have a long way to go. I promise you two I will take it step by step. I swear it on my mother's grave."

"Good to know buddy boy." Mike hadn't finished his sentence, or someone knocked firm on the door. After had given permission to enter the door swayed open and Steve stood eye to eye with two of his co-hostages. Tim and Nick were thrilled to see Steve alive and kicking.

"Man, you can't imagine how glad I am to see you. When the NY Swat team and the others started their action to free you got a seizure. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Then all went so fast. Before I knew you were on the way to Memorial. I was left behind with the thought you never would survive this, because I heard a paramedic say to the driver "I hope we'll be on time. This young man is more dead than alive." Tim spoke emotional.

These words struck Steve to the core. It brought images back. It made him once more crystal clear what he had started he hadn't been able to finish. Others had to end this. Those had risked their lives for him. What an officer he was? He wasn't worth it to be called police officer. These thoughts were torturing him once more, which caused a terrible headache. It felt as if his head would explode each minute. Mike who kept a close eye on Steve all the time noticed that. His continuing blinking his eyes and rubbing his forehead were the signs which indicated Steve got a headache. Regarding the fact that Steve didn't say a thing Mike intervened.

"Tim, Nick I believe it is time to go. Steve needs to rest."

"Mike what are you doing." Steve responded upset.

"Steve, I take the decision you should take for yourself. I can see that a terrible headache is building up inside your head. You aren't able to look at me." Mike spoke concerned giving him the Stone glare. Steve didn't dare to argue with him. He knew Mike was so right.

"Sorry guys when I am back in SF fully recovered, we 'll meet for that drink I promised you."

"Till then." Tim and Nick left. The door hadn't closed, or Steve closed his eyes hold his hands for his eyes moaning "Mike Bill get me some pain meds please. I hardly can bear it." Bill stormed out of the room straight forward to the nurses-station getting medical aid. The head nurse Fleming followed him immediately with the prescribed pain meds. Within fifteen minutes the pain subsided. Relieved he fell asleep. Hopefully he would be awake around 3 p.m. as the four Green Berets and the leader of the Swat team would visit him as requested.

However, this wasn't the issue Mike was most worried about. He hadn't the foggiest idea what was bothering Steve so tremendously. He needed to know before the rescuers appeared. After deliberating with Bill, he decided to talk to Steve. To get an answer he would use as pressure the fact that the people he demanded to see he wasn't allowed to see.

No sooner said than done. And to Mike's relief it worked. The urge to see his rescuers seemed to be all transcended to Steve. "One thought is consuming since I woke up. Namely I am not worth being called a police officer. On the boat "Seaplane Atlanta" I got an idea to end the abduction, but it ended in one big disaster. Other real brave men and women had to end what I started endangering their lives." Steve spoke with a tremor in his voice.

"Steve listen to me. You are a true hero. Without you would all be dead by now. Those terrorists would have blown up the boat with you all in it in case I would have been able to get a plane or you all would be flown to North Africa. Arrived there you would have ended in jail or be executed."

"Steve I can only agree with Mike. The men and women you will meet soon talk with admiration about you. And they aren't the only one. It is worldwide. At the headquarter of NYPD and SFPD thousands of letters and presents are delivered addressed to you." Bill added. Steve's facial expression said it all. He didn't believe them "Here is the phone dial Mike's or Devitt's number." Steve didn't get the time. Another knock on the door told Steve his long-awaited visit was there. Now he would face the truth at last. He was ready for it.

Afterwards Steve could only think "Ready for what?" The visit of his rescuers got a total other meaning. This meaning meant for them the same. They all were delighted to see him so far recovered. To them he was the big hero. They stayed an hour till they had to head for the airport. When they had left Steve felt reborn. A heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. From this moment on Steve made big steps forward. Now it was inevitable that Steve would be flown to SF to recover fully in County General at the end of the coming week. Landing at SF international he assumed it would be incognito. In real life it was just the opposite. The national and international press beside his close friends and colleagues were awaiting him. First, he was speechless. Then he answered a few questions before he was loaded into an ambulance to be driven to County General. The next day he was on each frontpage. He was the talk of the town and hospital. Attention he didn't like. The rather long way he still had to go till he would be allowed to leave the hospital brought him back to earth. Dizzy spells, which kept him from walking, appeared to be mobility issues. The blow to his head had probable done more damage to his brain. Finally, after six weeks he got the permission to go home with the restriction physical therapy once a week for the next three months.


End file.
